We Are Soldiers
by BlackRaptor1
Summary: When a group of US Army Rangers get shot down over the Pride Lands, It is up to Captain Smith to survive out in the African Wilderness. There, they learn about friendship, courage, and most important family, as they confront evils that threaten to eliminate them. Takes places before the events of the Lion King. The Lion King AU.


**3rd Ranger Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment US Army Rangers and 67th Special Operation Squadron**

Captain (CPT) Jesse Smith-Male-White-30-American. Team leader.

Master Sergeant (MSG) Marcus Jackson-Male-Black-30-American. Second in command.

Staff Sergeant (SSG) Isaac Yosef-Male-White-24-Iseareli-American. Vehicles and weapons specialist. Machine gunner.

1st Lieutenant (1LT) Jacob Smirnov-Male-White-26-Russian-American. Recon and Intel.

Specialist Adam Takahashi-Male-Asian-21-Japanese-American. Medic.

Specialist Andrew Park-Male-Asian-21-Korean-American. Medic

Sergeant (SGT) Michael Williams-Male-White-25-British-American. Support gunner.

Sergeant (SGT) Alex Anderson-Male-White-24-Australian-American. Sniper.

Sergeant (SGT) Akida Sigei-Male-Black-25-Kenyan-American. Translator and sniper.

Sergeant First Class (SFC) Roberto Silva-Male-Latino-27-Brazilan-American. Battle Strategist.

Chief Warrant Officer 4 (CW4) Jackie Campbell-Female-White-38-Amerian. Pilot.

Chief Warrant Officer 3 (CW3) Racheal Powell-Female-Black-30-American. Pilot.

**Kingdom of the Pride Lands **

Mufasa-Male-Lion-5-Pride lander. King.

Sarabi-Female-Lioness-5-Pride lander. Queen.

Simba-Male-Lion-1 to 2-Pride lander. Prince. Future King. First in line for the throne.

Scar-Male-Lion-5-Pride lander. Price. Second in line for throne.

Zira-Female-Lioness-5-Pride lander. Scar's mate.

Sarafina-Female-Lioness-5-Pride lander. Nala's Mother.

Nala-Female-Lioness-1 to 2-Pride lander. Sarafina's daughter.

Rafiki-Male-Mandrill-Pride lander. Royal adviser and Shaman/Healer.

Zazu-Male-Hornbill-Pride lander. Majordomo and Royal adviser.

Timon-Male-Meerkat-Pride lander. Guardian and future friend of Simba and the US Army Rangers.

Pumbaa-Male-Warthog-Pride lander. Guardian and future friend of Simba and the US Army Rangers.

Kamaria-Female-Lioness-Pride lander. Huntress and friend of the US Army Rangers.

Busara-Female-Lioness-Pride lander. Huntress and friend of the US Army Rangers.

Durra-Female-Lioness-Pride lander. Huntress and friend of the US Army Rangers.

Tumaini-Female-Lioness-Pride lander. Huntress and friend of the US Army Rangers.

Safiya-Female-Lioness-Pride lander. Huntress and friend of the US Army Rangers.

Maisha-Female-Lioness-Pride lander. Huntress and friend of the US Army Rangers.

Faraja-Female-Lioness-Pride lander. Huntress and friend of the US Army Rangers.

Yumna-Female-Lioness-Pride lander. Huntress and friend of the US Army Rangers.

Uzuri-Female-Lioness-Pride lander. Huntress and friend of the US Army Rangers.

Chiku-Female-Lioness-Pride lander. Huntress and friend of the US Army Rangers.

Rehema-Female-Lioness-Pride lander. Huntress and friend of the US Army Rangers.

Zainabu-Female-Lioness-Pride lander. Huntress and friend of the US Army Rangers.

Ghanima-Female-Lioness-Pride lander. Future huntress and future friend of the US Army Rangers.

Shani-Female-Lioness-Pride lander. Future huntress and future friend of the US Army Rangers.

Aziza-Female-Lioness-Pride landef. Future huntress and future friend of the US Army Rangers.

Mheetu-Male-Lion-1 to 2-Pride lander. Friend of Simba and Nala and future friend of the US Army Rangers.

Tama-Female-Lioness-1 to 2-Pride lander. Friend of Simba, Nala, and Malka, and future friend of the US Army Rangers.

Chumvi-Male-Lion-1 to 2-Pride lander. Kula's brother, friend of Simba and Nala, and future friend of the US Army Rangers.

Kula-Female-Lioness-1 to 2-Pride lander. Chumvi's sister, friend of Simba and Nala, and future friend of the US Army Rangers.

Tojo-Male-Lion-1 to 2-Pride lander. Friend of Simba and Nala, and future friend of the US Army Rangers.

**Shenzi's Hyena Clan**

Shenzi-Female-Hyena-Outsider-Elephant Graveyard. Matriarch and leader of the Clan.

Banzai-Male-Hyena-Outsider-Elephant Graveyard.

Ed-Male-Hyena-Outsider-Elephant Graveyard.

Other hyenas are in this group.

**Hadhi's Hyena Clan**

Hadhi-Female-Hyena-Outsider. Matriarch and leader of the Clan. Nabila's mother.

Nabila-Female-Hyena-Outsider. Hadhi's daughter. Enzi's mate.

Enzi-Male-Hyena-Outsider. Nabila's mate.

Other hyenas are in this group.

* * *

**Character names and meanings, and facts.**

Kamaria: Like the moon.

Busara: Wisdom.

Durra: Pearl.

Tumaini: Hope.

Safiya: Pure, sincere friend.

Maisha: Alive, She who lives.

Faraja: Comfort.

Yumna: Lucky.

Uzuri: Goodness.

Chiku: One who chatters.

Rehema: Compassion or Forgiveness.

Zainabu: Beautiful; Fragrant or Beautiful.

Ghanima: Good fortune.

Shani: Marvellous; old, wise; river.

Aziza: Precious.

Pride List Hunting Groups #1: Kamaria, Busara, Durra, Tumaini, Safiya, Maisha, Faraja, Yumna, Uzuri, Chiku, Rehema, Zainabu, Ghanima, Shani, and Aziza.

Hadhi: Honor.

Nabila: Noble.

Enzi: Powerful.

Chief warrant officer four (CW4): The CW4s are senior-level technical and tactical experts who perform the duties of technical leader, manager, maintainer, sustainer, integrator, and advisor and serve in a wide variety of branch level positions. As they become more senior, they focus on integrating branch and Army systems into joint and national-level systems.

Chief warrant officer three (CW3): The CW3s are advanced level technical and tactical experts who perform the primary duties of technical leader, trainer, operator, manager, maintainer, sustainer, integrator, and advisor. They also perform any other branch-related duties assigned to them. As they become more senior, their focus becomes integrating branch systems into larger Army systems.


End file.
